1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antomobile fan controller which can be connected to a conventional automobile fan capable of changing air flow levels stepwise for fluctuating air delivered from the the automobile fan in flow at each of the air flow levels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of ordinary prior automobile fans are designed to continuously deliver air at a preset constant flow level until the driver changes the flow level setting.
There has recently been proposed an automobile fan capable of fluctuating the air flow randomly regardless of or dependent on the setting the driver has established.
However, there has not yet been proposed a fan controller that can simply be connected to an existing ordinary fan for fluctuating the flow of air delivered from the fan.